


几何星球

by sevenie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gen, Theology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 几何体是五颜六色的，他们的颜色在出生时就已显现，无法改变。 几何体一生中的大部分时间都不生活在几何星上。从幼年期变为液态的那一刻，就要乘上由某些成年几何体驾驶的飞船离开母星。他们离开母星要到哪里去？那些成年的几何体也曾有过幼年期吗？他们从哪里来？飞船是怎么来的？没有驾驶飞船的几何体又去了哪里？对幼年的小几何体来说，有太多的未解之谜了。
Kudos: 1





	几何星球

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年上高中时写的神奇非人类角色脑洞……搬运一下（我开始把原创作品也搬到ao3上了，因为我觉得这里比lofter保险，虽然我也没写啥x

在遥远的伽马星系，有一个编号为M8421的气态小行星，又称几何星。星球上唯一的高等智慧生物是几何体。

几何体从星球五颜六色的大气中自发分解。他们出生时是气态的，到了幼年期成为有意识的液体。 幼年几何体是没有形状的。到了青春期，他们变为固态，开始显现出不同的棱角，而这种转变不是不可逆转的。一个青春期的三角锥体也有可能在成年后变为圆柱体。而成年的几何体呈现出众多形状，他们已经完全定型，无法逆转。

几何体是五颜六色的，他们的颜色在出生时就已显现，无法改变。 几何体一生中的大部分时间都不生活在几何星上。从幼年期变为液态的那一刻，就要乘上由某些成年几何体驾驶的飞船离开母星。

他们离开母星要到哪里去？那些成年的几何体也曾有过幼年期吗？他们从哪里来？飞船是怎么来的？没有驾驶飞船的几何体又去了哪里？

对幼年的小几何体来说，有太多的未解之谜了。

最初，小几何体的生活与在母星上时没有太大的区别。他们几乎有一大半的时间都在四处飘散，互相追逐，嬉戏打闹。 只有很小一部分时间，他们会坐下来围成一团，在成年几何体的带领下数一数宇宙中的星星，在半空中用光笔画一画它们排列的样子和运动的轨迹。他们之中很少会有人想到要问一问做这些事是为了什么。即使问了，成年体也不会回答。

起初大家的表现都差不多，之后便出现了分歧。一部分几何体对数星星失去了兴趣，他们更喜欢像从前一样成天做游戏，这些几何体的颜色和最初一样鲜艳。另一些成天不停地数呀画呀，他们因为太久不活动，身上的颜色变得有些黯淡，就像带领他们的成年几何体。而很少的一些热爱观察甚至发现了几颗超新星，他们的颜色不仅没有变浅，反而出现了光泽。

渐渐的，几何体进入了青春期，他们有了不同的形状。有些长出了棱角，有些变成圆润的球，有些变得长满尖刺。  
有一天，最爱做游戏的几何体对成年几何体说，他想回母星；他说他厌倦了太空单调的颜色，他的梦里全是最初的五颜六色。成年体告诉他那不可能，因为他们都是六维生物。现在的他处于和母星不同的时间分量。  
于是他被传送到了附近的欧米伽星云，那里有千千万万个类似的刚被传送的青春期几何体，和过一段时间后已经成年的几何体。

在之后的旅途中，不时有厌倦了数数的青春期几何体被传送。

“他们离开母星要到哪里去？”  
幼年时的问题似乎被解开了一点。

完全进入青春期后，几何体们做游戏的时间微乎其微了。很大一部分原因是剩下的都是热衷于数数画画的几何体。  
幼年期就呈现光泽的那部分几何体被传送到了另一种速度更快，性能更好，领队的成年几何体也不那么黯淡的飞船上。剩下的几何体每一个都颜色黯淡，淡得看不出最初的颜色，甚至更甚于成年几何体。

他们现在不仅仅数星星画星星了。他们开始寻找矮行星，计算星星之间的距离，星星运动的速度。他们也开始学习生活的飞船，了解它的材料，构造，和运行原理。

有一些几何体开始造船。他们的身上有的出现了光泽，有的没有。

造好船的几何体会被成年的几何体秘密地耳语一番，然后他们就成年了。

他们有的乘着自己造的船（无论有没有光泽），回母星去接新的幼年几何体，一切都陷入了循环；有的（大部分黯淡）被传送到附近的贝塔星云；有的（大部分有了光泽）被传送到了那些速度更快的飞船上。

“那些成年的几何体也曾有过幼年期吗？他们从哪里来？”  
面纱正被一层层地揭开。

速度更快飞船上的生活似乎并没有什么不同。几何体们开始研究星星的温度，提升飞船速度和增加飞船性能的途径。而有一小部分特殊的几何体，则开始研究他们自己。

新来的几何体们很高兴地在船上找到了那部分幼年时的朋友中的一些。他们敏感地发现有些朋友的颜色没有幼年期那么富有光泽了，另一些则更加耀眼。

而那些离开的几何体经历了同在慢速度飞船上类似的过程，有的回了母星，有的去了贝塔星云。

成年的几何体非常得高兴。因为这些晚熟的青春期几何体和自发成熟的新成年体造出了更棒的飞船。

“我要心灵感应给总部！”老几何体散发着比平日更为柔和的光泽，“所有的飞船都可以更新了！”他闭上眼开始实现自己的承诺。

“飞船是怎么来的？” 这个问题得到了彻底的解决。

奇怪的是，自从脱离了幼年期，那些在当时日思夜想的“终极问题”也丧失了吸引力，无论它们是否得到了解答。

最终，所有的几何体都进入了成年期。他们变成了三角体，球体，长方体，正方体，椎体，六面体，圆柱体……

当初那些研究自己的几何体为这些现象做出了推测，走向与星星运转问题不同方向的深奥……总之，理论在不断地被完善。

最终，更新飞船或研究自己的几何体中，一大部分都去了离母星最为遥远的阿尔法星云。管理几何星飞船的总部在那里；还有一部分（多数为研究自己的几何体）去了贝塔星云和欧米伽星云，他们想研究颜色与光泽的问题；大部分老几何体退休后去了贝塔星云；极少数的几何体和老几何体一直没有离开飞船，他们一直在船上做研究，观察宇宙，研究自己，偶尔去各个星云转转，拜访老朋友。

没有驾驶飞船的几何体又去了哪里？  
每一个没有下船的几何体依然记得幼年期的疑问。

欧米伽星云，贝塔星云，和阿尔法星云吗？  
那不全面。因为他们还在飞船上啊。

老几何体也不知道答案，他已经被这个问题困扰了一生。

成年的几何体们有一天发现，自己在不断地变透明。他们陷入了恐慌。而一个选择研究自己的几何体若有所思。

从最初起引领他们的成年几何体在众目睽睽下消失了，再次之前他几乎完全成了透明的。几何体们十分悲伤，他们像幼年期和青少年时期研究星星时一样，围坐在一起纪念老几何体。

“他也许是被宇宙传送回母星了，与五颜六色的大气化为一体。”那个若有所思的几何体说，“正好构成循环。”其他的研究自己的几何体望着浩瀚的宇宙陷入了沉思，母星的景象在他们的脑海中模糊不清地浮现着。

一个改造飞船的几何体忍无可忍地站了起来，反对道：“那是不合逻辑的，这里与母星根本就不在一个时间维度上，连欧米伽星云的几何体都知道这一点。依我看来，他更有可能分散到了太空之中，成为宇宙的一部分。”

几何体们分为两派激烈地争论了起来。

好在悲伤的气氛被一扫而光。

最后的最后，这些曾经年轻过的几何体们也成了近乎透明的老古董。他们有些乘坐最新版飞船去指引那些最耀眼最有光泽的青春期几何体了，有些则留在更新过的飞船上，直到最后一刻。

也许是巧合吧，那个认为几何体消失后会回到母星的研究自己的几何体，和反对他的改造飞船的几何体，都留了下来。并在同一天消失了。

改造飞船的几何体睁开了眼，熟悉的黑暗中透着点点星光。他惊喜地感到自己与众多几何体在一起。他们有的来自阿尔法星云，有的来自贝塔星云，有的来自欧米伽，而更大一部分，是和他一样从未离开过飞船的几何体。

现在他可以不借助任何机器，完全用心灵感应代替说话了。  
“哈，那个相信轮回的傻甜呢？”他想着，等待得到回应，“我是正确的。”

另一个时间维度的宇宙，在遥远的几何星。 五颜六色的大气中，分离出了一团新的气态几何体。

现在的他还无法思考。然而，再过没多久成为液体时，他就会拥有意识了。

-Fin-


End file.
